Using a fixed ratio converter intermediate bus converter (IBC) with constant duty cycle causes the output voltage to vary in a large range depending of the input voltage range. This puts restrictions on the input voltage range in order to avoid overvoltage for downstream point of load converters supplied by the IBC. By controlling and switching the transformer ratio, the output voltage range can be decreased.
In most SMPS topologies, the output voltage is directly proportional to the input voltage VO ∝nDV1, where D is the duty cycle, and n is the transformer ratio if a transformer is used in the SMPS.
Fixed ratio converters or intermediate bus converters, also referred to as unregulated converters, which lack control of the output voltage, run with a fixed maximized duty cycle. This yields maximized power efficiency since the converter transfer energy almost 100% of the time, with the exception of the dead time needed during switching. With this strategy the output voltage varies with the input voltage according to the above equation. The narrow regulation of the voltage is taken care of by a second layer SMPS referred to as point of load regulators: This power architecture is referred to as intermediate bus architecture, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,787,261 B1.
Semi-regulated converters compensate for the varying input voltage (line regulation) at the expense of a varying duty cycle which reduces the power efficiency. The load affects the output voltage and the output voltage decreases with increasing load, also known as drop. Since the output of a SMPS has an LC filter, load transients cause the output voltage to oscillate, where only the inherent parasitic resistances dampen the oscillations.
Quasi-regulated bus converters, which are described in the above cited U.S. Pat. No. 7,787,261 B1, are line regulated in only one portion of the input voltage range, whereas in other portions of the input voltage range, the converters are unregulated using 100% duty cycle. This yields an increased input voltage range without increasing the output voltage range.
Output regulated converters compensate for varying load conditions and input voltage changes by feedback of the output voltage. Voltage feed forward control is often employed in order to reduce output voltage disturbances due to input voltage transients. This type of regulation offers the most stable output voltage at the cost of lower efficiency.